


There Goes My Life

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama, Unplanned Pregnancy, pretty darned fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: “All he could think about was I’m too young for this.  Got my whole life ahead.  Hell I’m just a kid myself.  How I’m gonna raise one” - There Goes My Life by Kenny ChesneyHarry and Hermione Potter face a major surprise in their life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Lyric Llama





	There Goes My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the July Lyric Llama challenge put on by the admins from Harmony and Company. 
> 
> The Lyric is from the song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney. The characters are the property of JK Rowling.
> 
> Huge thanks to Coffee Reveries for the quick alpha and support. No beta on this one so all the mistakes are most definitely mine.
> 
> All canon characters, plots, dialogue and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

_**“All he could think about was I’m too young for this. Got my whole life ahead. Hell I’m just a kid myself. How I’m gonna raise one” - There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney** _

The April night was chilly, but the easterly winds blew gently, heavy with the promise of spring and awakenings. But the tall slender woman leaning heavily on the black wrought iron railing didn’t seem to notice. Pulling her navy cardigan tighter around her, she straightened and turned as she heard her husband step onto their porch.

“Oh Harry, what are we going to do?” Hermione Potter, Minister for Magic, was rarely rattled, but it wasn’t every day you found out you were going to be a granny long before the age of fifty, and the tears in her voice spoke volumes.

“First things first, we are finishing this bottle of Chardonnay.” Carefully uncorking the green bottle he was carrying, Harry Potter filled his wife’s glass, quietly casting a cooling charm on another bottle, knowing that their son becoming a father at eighteen would definitely require the numbing only two bottles of wine could provide.

Trying to reassure his emotional wife, Harry quietly spoke,

“Hermione, it’s going to be okay! Alex is a responsible wizard and you know he’ll do the right thing.”

“Harry, if our son was a responsible wizard, I sincerely doubt we would be talking about our grandchild right now”.

“I know this isn’t ideal, but what can we do? “. Harry soothed, equally upset, knowing that the anger in his wife’s tone was due more to fear and frustration than real anger.

Distraught and overwhelmed, Alex had shown up on their front stoop two hours earlier, making very little sense and bemoaning the fact that his life was over. As their youngest had been born with a dramatic streak that would put Shakespearean actors to shame, it had taken them a while to completely comprehend what he was actually telling them.

_Charlotte Longbottom was pregnant._

_He was the father._

_His life was over._

_No more quidditch._

_Nothing but a life of nappies and bottles._

_How was he supposed to be a father, he could barely take care of himself ._

Once the initial shock receded, Hermione sent her patronus to the Longbottoms, and the two teens had tearfully explained to their parents that they had made a mistake with the contraception spell. 

Charlotte hadn’t even considered pregnancy to explain her fatigue and nausea until a week ago, and by the time she had cast the spell she was fourteen weeks along. 

Charlotte was upset and overwhelmed but she was determined to keep the baby, and Neville and Hannah had already pledged their support. Moving on autopilot, years of Ministry training allowing Hermione to process shocking news quickly and efficiently, she made some calls to quietly locate a wizarding pediatrician that was both qualified and discreet. 

When Hannah had bristled at Hermione’s suggestion for discretion, Harry had quickly reminded their friends that as Minister for Magic their lives were under constant scrutiny and if they didn’t want their daughter to be front page news in the Daily Prophet, they should listen to Hermione.

Tearful goodbyes were said, leaving Alex with his two upset parents. 

“Puer Subsisto, with a right quarter turn and a flourish…. it’s not a hard spell. Did I not teach it to you properly?”   
  
Hermione was angry, which generally meant her sarcasm metre was off the charts, something that worked with their eldest, Lina, but was nothing short of explosive when dealing with Alexander.

“When, Mother ? In between meetings and conferences and late nights where only the esteemed Hermione Potter could save us….” Alexander’s words came out in a sneer, and even through tears, he turned the knife deeper, “perhaps I would have been better taught by a real mum like Auntie Lav.” 

Hermione recoiled as if she had been slapped, bright, full tears in her eyes. Harry groaned, wondering for the millionth time why these two always went for the jugular in any fight. 

Hermione knew Alex hated having his intellect questioned, and Hermione had struggled with working mom guilt for years. It was a sign of how upset Alex actually was, for him to dare to compare his mom to Lavender Weasley, with whom she had nothing more than a glacially polite relationship with.

“Sandy”, Harry’s use of Alex’s old nickname, brought the two of them up short. “Apologize to your mother right now. This is definitely not the time for an attitude.” As Alexander looked abashed and Hermione pleased, Harry turned to her and growled, 

“You either, _Minister_ …. Sandy needs his parents right now.”

Throwing a grateful glance at her husband for the timely reminder Hermione opened her arms and wept as her son threw himself against her sobbing.

Once the tears subsided, the Potter family got down to business, and within an hour had formulated somewhat of a plan for the next few months.

Sending Alex back to school that night was bittersweet, as Harry held him tight, wistfully saying “ I can’t believe my baby is having a baby.” 

Once Alex had floo’d back to school, Harry had gone in search of his wife, not surprised to find her once again on their wrap around porch.

As the Potters drank their wine, and watched the pale grey spring moon rise higher in the sky, they did what they had always done - make the best of a bad situation, and make each other laugh.

Harry was the first to lighten the mood, “No matter what, we need to be cooler grandparents than Nev and Hannah.” 

** 6 Months Later  **

“Mom, Dad, Neville, do you want to meet your granddaughter?” The smile on Alex’s face was brilliant, and Harry, Hermione and Neville grinned and nodded in response, rushing to follow him into Charlotte’s birthing room. 

Charlotte looked tired yet radiant, but after a quick smile in her direction, all of the focus was on the tiny pink bundle in Hannah’s arms. Amelia Helene Longbottom Potter opened her big blue eyes, and in that instant enchanted every single adult in the room. As Alex and Charlotte shared a grin at their parent’s cooing over Amelia, they knew that no matter how hard it was going to be, their families would help them rise to the occasion. 

The next few years certainly weren’t easy, even with the support of four grandparents. The press had been merciless, particularly so to Alex who had a well earned reputation as a bit of a rogue. Charlotte and Alex’s relationship had been so new when they got pregnant, that the two teens really didn’t know each other that well. Both Hermione and Hannah supported the teens taking time apart to grow, and for Amelia’s first two years, they lived apart. It had worked well except for an agonizing six month period when Charlotte had dated Scorpius Malfoy, who was to everyone’s shock a lovely young man. But ultimately there were just some things that bond people together, and four years after Amelia was born Charlotte and Alexander quietly wed. 

Vanessa Janine was born about a year later, and aside from the numerous animals that seemed to always be part of the Potter household, Charlotte and Alex were happy with their little family of two girls. 

Celebrating Vanessa’s third birthday, Alex confessed to his parents after his third glass of his mum’s favourite Chardonnay, that he was the luckiest man alive and even though seven years earlier he had thought his life over, he wouldn’t change one single thing. He was a lucky man. 

**11 years later**

“I wish you weren’t going Melly, who's gonna play gobstones and quidditch with me?”  
  
Amelia Potter hugged her little sister as they stood together on Platform 9 ¾. 

“Nessa, you know Granddad Harry always will play Quidditch with you and Granny H loves a good round of gobstones.” 

“I know Melly, but they are so busy with little Nathan right now.” 

Vanessa Potter looked bereft and Amelia knew she had been quite put out when her grandparents had surprised everyone two years ago with the birth of their third child. 

Amelia didn’t know why everyone was so surprised. Her grandparents loved babies. Amelia thought back to a year earlier when Granny and Grandad Potter had called a family meeting. She was a little worried that Granny was sick because she was tired all the time, so when they said that they were having a baby, Amelia was ecstatic. What was even better was the laughter and smiles from her Daddy, when she overheard him tell his parents, 

“Puer Subsisto, a quarter right turn with a flourish, did you forget the spell, Mum?”

Seeing her Granny send a tickling jinx at her Dad would forever be one of her favourite memories .


End file.
